


Johncroft ficlet: let's get a little rough.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little roughness, Confident John, Dirty Talk, M/M, even if he doesn't say it, mycroft likes that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: John is on Mycroft's doorstep, asking Mycroft to make a move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is inspired by another quote I found and the pairing just seemed to work for it. 
> 
> And I know I call it 'rough' but I know it also really isn't but it's rougher for me.

“John? What are you doing here? Everything all right with Sherlock?”

 

John nodded his head and Mycroft felt a fraction more relaxed. Normally when someone stood at your door at 1AM it was with bad news and his brother had a way of always being the bad news.

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

He cocked a brow, watching John's face, his posture and he felt his stomach do a flip as John looked up, liking his lips.

 

“You see it don't you?”

 

Mycroft grabbed the knob tighter as John stepped forward, eyes not leaving Mycroft's.

 

“Well?”

 

John lifted his chin and Mycroft nodded, feeling his stomach do another flip as John's eyes got dark.

 

“Why haven't you made a move yet Mycroft?”

 

John stood still, waiting for Mycroft's answer but Mycroft saw the moment of fear in John's eyes.

 

“It's not that I don't find you attractive John but...”

 

John's smile stopped as Mycroft faltered and he saw John get tense.

 

“But what?”

 

The hint of danger was exciting and Mycroft felt his body react instantly. He frowned, angry at himself and John stepped closer, lifting his head up to catch his eyes.

 

“But what, _Mycroft_?”

 

Mycroft felt his hand tremble at the way John said his name and he made a fist of it. John was close, close enough to lean in and kiss him but he controlled himself, stepping backwards and holding the door with his hand.

 

“But I can't start a relationship with you cause it's destined to fail. Goodnight.”

 

He tried to close the door but John was faster, getting his foot in and opening it with force. He stepped inside, past Mycroft and turned around, eyes burning.

 

“What type of bullshit is that Mycroft? Destined to fail? Are you psychic now too?”

 

Mycroft blinked, still not knowing how John was now inside his house and he closed the door slowly, feeling John's eyes burn up and down his body.

 

“No, I'm not psychic. Just realistic.”

 

He turned towards John, walking further inside the house, going down the hall and to his office/library where he felt the most strong. The most himself.

 

“Oh c'mon Mycroft! Don't tell my you're too scared to even try?!”

 

Mycroft gritted his teeth before facing John again, the mask back in place as John watched him intently.

 

“I'm not a genius Mycroft but I know you want me.”

 

“John.”

 

“No, don't deny it. I know you want me. Well, here I am and I'm asking you to take me.”

 

John stepped forward, trapping Mycroft between his body and desk and Mycroft had just enough control to not moan. John smelled amazing, his hands touching Mycroft's chest and now Mycroft did let out a sound. He saw John smirk, licking his lips again as he leaned forward.

 

“Take me Mycroft. I'm yours.”

 

John licked his neck, biting it before leaning back again and Mycroft felt his knees shake.

 

“John. This isn't what you want.”

 

He placed his hands on John's shoulder to push him back but John grabbed his wrists, guiding one hand down his body. Mycroft hissed as he felt John's erection against his palm and John bucked up into it.

 

“I want you Mycroft. **I've tried to stop thinking about you but I can't.** ”

 

Mycroft couldn't stop himself from palming John's erection, eyes going wide as John growled, pushing into Mycroft's hand.

 

“John I. I'm not. I don't do.”

 

He couldn't finish whateevr it was he wanted to say cause John crashed their mouths together, tongues sliding and tasting each other and Mycroft saw stars as John pressed closer. Mycroft freed his hands, wrapping them around John and grabbing John's arse, squeezing it and pulling him closer.

 

“Fuck!”

 

John cursed, mouth going to Mycroft's neck again as Mycroft lifted John up, turning them around and placing him on his desk. John wrapped his legs around Mycroft's waist, hands stroking his chest and arms, going through his hair.

 

“Skin Mycroft! I need to feel you. Oh God!”

 

Mycroft leaned forward, sucking at John's neck and pushing his erection to John's as John moaned, hands trembling as he reached for Mycroft's shirt.

 

“Fucking perfect.”

 

John growls near his neck, unwrapping his legs and pushing himself of the desk. John takes of Mycroft's shirt, moaning as he sees him half naked, erection clear in his pants and he turns them, latching on to Mycroft's skin.

 

“John.”

 

John makes a needy sound in response, licking and kissing Mycroft's chest, taking a nipple between his teeth and biting it lightly before sucking it, hands grabbing Mycroft's arse.

 

“Oh god.”

 

Mycroft pants and his skin forms goosebumps as John licks a line from his nipple down to his belly button, dropping down on his knees. He looks up, licking his lips before opening up Mycroft's trousers and Mycroft's grabs the edge of the desk, feeling light headed as his cock comes out.

 

“Fucking hell Mycroft!”

 

John looks up again, hunger in his eyes and takes Mycroft's hands, guiding them to his head.

 

“Fuck my face.”

 

Mycroft blinks, too turned on to even speak and John smirks before taking Mycroft's cock inside his mouth and sucking it.

 

It's not long before Mycroft loses his control and grabs John's hair harder, fucking himself inside John's mouth. He hears John moan around his cock, the vibrations only spurting him on and he bucks wildly. He screams when his cockhead hits John's throat and he comes right then, John half chocking, half swallowing down his release. His hands are still in a deathgrip inside John's hair and he let's go, embarrassed by his loss of control.

 

“John I.”

 

He wants to apologise but strong hands drag him down, claiming his mouth and he moans at the greedy and need coming from it. John grabs his hair, pulling it and he hisses as John licks the shell of his ear.

 

“That was so hot. Do you have any idea what you do to me Mycroft Holmes.”

 

John pulls Mycroft on top of him and Mycroft uses his elbows to lift some of his weight. John fumbles with his jeans, getting it off to his knees and Mycroft moans as he feels John's hot flesh against his leg.

 

“Perfect, touch me Mycroft, please touch me.”

 

John is almost begging and Mycroft kisses his mouth, licking it open as his hand finds John's erection, wrapping his fingers around it and pumping up and down.

 

“YES! Oh Mycroft! Oh god!”

 

John arches his back, trying to get more contact and Mycroft bites his neck before finding his lips again, they moan together as John grabs Mycroft's arse, pushing him closer and Mycroft knows it won't take long now. John's sweating and babbling, eyes dark with lust as he watches Mycroft's face.

 

“Don't hold back for me, let it out. Come for me John, let me hear you.”

 

He gives a twist and adds more pressure and John screams, nails digging into Mycroft's arse as he comes, thick strips of semen landing between them. Mycroft wants to lick John's chest, leave bite marks there but for some reason John's still wearing his jumper so he finds John's neck instead. He bites down hard, instantly leaving a bruise and John growls in pleasure, bucking up as the last of his semen drips down Mycroft's hand.

 

They lay down side by side, taking deep breaths, hands intertwined for a while until Mycroft moves, getting goosebumps from cooling down. He looks sideways at John, his heart skipping a beat as he sees the mark he made on John's neck and he feels shame rise inside him. He breaks up their hold, trying to stand up to tuck himself in but a strong hand reaches out, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

 

“Don't you dare run away now Mycroft.”

 

John whispers in his ear, wrapping his arms around Mycroft's chest, biting the shell and Mycroft shivers.

 

“I wasn't going to. Just getting cold, that's all.”

 

His voice doesn't sound convincing and John growls, pressing them tighter together.

 

“Don't lie to me. I have a million ways of keeping you warm, _darling_.”

 

Mycroft's catches his breath at John's petname, John's hand travelling down to his cock again, already filling up.

 

“John I.”

 

John's hand stops and grabs Mycroft's chin, turning it to face him. _He looks beautiful._ Mycroft swallows, seeing John's red lips, his tussled hair, the mark blooming in his neck. He feels a deep sense of satisfaction and possession as his eyes stay on the mark and John chuckles, dragging Mycroft out of his thoughts.

 

“Hadn't figured you for being a biter, _love_.”

 

John smirks as Mycroft turns red, trying to look away. John keeps him in place, eyes shining as he watched Mycroft.

 

“No need to be ashamed, I like it. _All_ of it.”

 

John leans forward and kisses Mycroft again, hard and needy and Mycroft let's out a moan. John tugs at his hand, and suddenly he's on John's lap, hands pulling John's hair, moving his hardening cock up and down John's leg.

 

“Fucking hell Mycroft! So needy, so desperate. Oh that's it baby, don't hold back, rut against me love, get nice and hard for me.”

 

He moans as John's hand grab his arse again, pushing them closer together and he pulls John's hair even harder. John snarls, digging his nails into Mycroft's arse and it's enough to make him come again, marking John's leg with his semen.

“Perfect! So out of control, so desperate for release. Oh Mycroft, I'll let you beg for it all night long.”

 

Mycroft shivers as he's being pushed down to the floor, the carpet burning his skin as John sits on top of him, hands going everywhere as he licks and bites every inch of Mycroft's skin.

 

“You're perfect, fucking look at you. Just looking at you is making me hard again. God, I want you to claim me, make me yours.”

 

John kisses him, hot and hard and Mycroft moans. It's perfect, John's body pinning him down, all the dirty words he whispers in Mycroft's ears. He growls as John bites down hard on his neck and John smirks.

 

“You like it rough baby, just giving you what you want.”

 

Mycroft blushes deep red, John's eyes scanning his body and he feels relieved when John gets off him.

 

“Don't even think it Mycroft. Come on, time to get up and have a shower. You do have shower here somewhere right?”

 

Mycroft blinks his eyes in confusion, letting himself be pulled up by John and he feels the sting of bite marks and nails digging into his arse. John moves closer, grabbing Mycroft's hand and placing a kiss on it before pulling his pants up.

 

“Shower?”

 

Mycroft blinks, gesturing in the right direction before pulling his trousers up. He can't help but look at the marks made on John's neck and John catching him staring. A hard glint comes in the man's eyes and he walks up close to Mycroft, grabbing him by his neck, being at eye level.

 

“Stop it Mycroft Holmes. I don't mind some roughness from time to time. I actually enjoy it and I enjoyed this and you didn't hurt me... much.”

 

John winks, placing a kiss on Mycroft's lips.

 

“Now, let's go have a shower. I can't wait for you to fuck me when we're both completely naked.”

 


End file.
